Le concert
by zazouette
Summary: Quand Stiles a une idée ? Catastrophique. Apocalyptique. La santé de ses amis et connaissances est souvent mise en danger ! Si, si, je vous assure. Surtout celle de Derek en fait...


Cela faisait bientôt 8 mois que Stiles était en couple avec Derek. Quand l'ex-alpha avait accepté de sortir avec lui puis avait fondu sur ses lèvres, Stiles avait été aux anges. Après tout, qui ne rêvait pas d'un petit-copain attentionné, beau à en tomber par terre, légèrement possessif et possédant des supers-pouvoirs permettant d'éviter que vous vous cassiez la gueule toutes les demi-heures ? Personne. Bon vous me diriez que tout le monde ne se casse pas la gueule toutes les demi-heures, mais c'était un détail… Bref, ça faisait un petit moment que Stiles avait une idée trottant dans les limbes de son cerveau trop rapide, même pour lui-même. Et cette idée, comme à peu près toutes les idées qu'il avait, était devenue une obsession. Quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument accomplir, et surtout, surtout, le faire avec Derek. C'est pourquoi Stiles débarqua un beau matin (11H00, c'est le matin) dans le loft de son lycanthrope préféré, qui était en train de faire des pompes au beau milieu de son salon. Stiles resta muet d'admiration devant le dos musclé de son amant, qu'il avait vu pourtant nombre de fois. Derek ne réagissant pas et continuant son activité, Stiles se reprit tout seul et s'avança vers le canapé pour y lancer sa veste. Debout dans la pièce, il remarqua que décidemment, le loup-garou ne transpirait pas assez, signe que les pompes seules ne suffisaient pas. Ainsi, il s'avança vers le sportif, et après avoir fixé le triskèle qui ornait le dos de l'homme face à lui durant bien 30 secondes, il s'assit en tailleur. Oui oui, sur le dos de Derek. Qui faisait des pompes. Vous avez bien entendu.

« Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Hey Der' !

-Dégage de là !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que !

-Argument rejeté. »

Derek grogna et se coucha à plat ventre. Il tourna sur lui-même de sorte que Stiles se retrouva finalement à califourchon face à son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-A part toi ?

-Oui, à part moi.

-Je veux aller à un concert !

-Et bien vas-y alors.

-Der'… Je veux y aller avec toi !

-Pas question. »

Derek se redressa brutalement et se releva, laissant l'hyperactif le cul par terre, perdu et étonné de sa réaction. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et suivit Derek, qui commençait à présent une série de tractions.

« S'il te plaîîîîîîît !

-J'ai dit « non » Stiles !

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis deux secondes, tu veux ? »

Il ne voyait pas. Il ne comprenait pas… Où était le problème ? Il allait juste passer une soirée super avec lui, à écouter de la musique à fond et- Ah. La musique. A fond. Pour un humain. Alors pour un loup-garou… Qui avait des oreilles disons hypersensibles puissance 10… Oui bon, maintenant, il situait le problème. Mais il voulait vraiment y aller… Genre vraiment vraiment vraiment y aller ! Son groupe préféré passait non-loin de Beacon Hills, et Stiles voulait profiter de cette occasion en or pour s'éclater… Il avait déjà organisé toute la soirée ! Ils mangeraient dans un p'tit resto tout sympa tout mignon, ils se rendraient au concert et après, ils rentreraient au loft, chauffés comme jamais et prêts à passer une nuit de rêve ! Non, il ne pouvait pas sacrifier un truc pareil !

« C'est bon ? Tu situes le problème ?

-Tu veux pas le faire ? Même pour moi ?

-Stiles, tu me demandes si je voudrais finir sourd pour toi là ?

-Exactement ! Fais-le pour nous !

-Non non et non ! Stiles, je ne finirais pas sourd pour un groupe que je ne connais pas ! Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Scott, d'abord ?

-C'est un loup-garou lui aussi ! Et il a des goûts merdiques, il n'apprécie pas le talent de ces artistes…

-Et bien trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre ! Regarde Danny ! C'est pas un loup-garou et il est tellement gentil qu'il acceptera de venir avec toi.

-Mais c'est pas avec Danny que je veux y aller ! C'est avec toi !

-Pourquoi avec moi spécialement ?! Je le connais même pas moi, ce groupe !

-MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME ! »

Derek resta bouche bée devant la soudaine déclaration de l'hyperactif, s'arrêtant en pleine traction et Stiles, ne remarquant pas le trouble de son amant, continua sur sa lancée.

« Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ça ?! Je voudrais que l'on passe un moment formidable ensembles, c'est tout ! J'imaginais ça comme une soirée de rêve, un cadeau de ma part pour toi ! Tu es toujours là pour moi, à me rendre service, parfois même sans t'en rendre compte ! Je ne sais pas comment te rendre la pareille, alors voilà ! Je m'étais dit que si j'arrivais à créer un souvenir inoubliable pour toi, si j'arrivais à te faire sourire, ça serait un peu plus équitable entre nous deux ! Je suis un simple humain, et j'ai besoin de te montrer que je t'aime, par de petites attentions mais aussi par des grandes ! Alors oui, tu ne connais pas ce groupe, mais ce sont mes artistes préférés ! D'une certaine manière, j'aimerais qu'on se rapproche encore plus tous les deux, et pas seulement grâce au sexe ! »

Stiles avait déblatérer cela à toute vitesse, ne prenant même pas de pause pour respirer. Il n'avait pas remarqué que dans sa tirade, Derek s'était rapproché de lui doucement. Il ne se rendit compte de leur proximité que quand il sentit deux mains entourer son visage, et des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser ne fut pas enflammé ni pressé, juste remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Ils se détachèrent finalement, et Derek l'attira à lui, nichant son nez dans son cou.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir redevable envers moi bébé…

-J'suis amoureux de toi, j'suis obligé de vouloir te donner l'équivalent de ce que je reçois… Ou plus.»

Stiles entendit Derek soupirer, et bientôt, il sentit qu'il déposait sur sa peau des dizaines de baisers papillons, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

« Dis-moi…

-Oui… ?

-Il s'appelle comment ton groupe ? »

 _3 semaines plus tard_

Stiles et Derek, collés l'un contre l'autre au milieu d'une foule abondante, attendaient comme toutes les personnes présentes l'entrée des artistes sur scène. Derek s'inquiétait. Beaucoup. Pas pour Stiles, ou pour n'importe quel autre problème style « meute d'alpha », non. Il s'inquiétait sur la nature de ce concert. Stiles avait bien dit que « ce serait un concert calme, car ce groupe faisait des chansons magnifiques qui voulait communiquer la joie de vivre » ? Alors… Pourquoi, mais mon Dieu, pourquoi la plupart des personnes présentes étaient tatouées, remplies de percings et arboraient des T-shirts avec une sorte de triangle pour logo ? Logo qui n'était pas celui du groupe qu'il pensait venir voir ? Pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les métaleux, loin de là, mais ce n'étaient généralement pas eux qui allaient dans un concert dit « calme »…

« STILES ?

-OUAIS ?

-ON VA BIEN ASSISTER A DU COLDPLAY… N'EST-CE PAS ?

-BIEN SUR, POURQUOI ? »

Derek n'eu pas le temps d'expliquer la raison de son trouble qu'une musique extrêmement forte et qui n'était décidemment pas du Coldplay démarra. Deux heures et demies plus tard, les amoureux ressortirent, et au bout de bousculades et de plaintes de la part de Stiles, ils réussirent à rejoindre la Camaro et à monter dans le véhicule. Stiles éclata de rire, visiblement heureux, alors que Derek claquait des doigts à côté de son oreille droite.

« Tu crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop Der' ?

-Et ce sifflement que j'entends en continu, c'est trop peut-être ?!

-Calme-toi ! Moi aussi j'l'entends ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un acouphène, ça veut dire que t'as perdu un peu d'audition ! C'est pas bien grave, elle va disparaître dans les prochaines heures. Enfin pour moi, parce qu'avec ton métabolisme, ça devrait plus te poser problème d'ici quelques minutes. Et puis, toi au moins, t'avais des bouchons d'oreilles… »

Derek resta sidéré. Il n'essayait même pas de s'expliquer ?

« STILES !

-Quoi ?!

-C'était quoi CE TRUC ?!

-Un concert.

-Oui, un concert ! On était censé aller voir Coldplay, tu te souviens ?! Le groupe pacifiste, qui créé des chansons magnifiques et qui communique la joie de vivre ! »

Stiles ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers le lycanthrope et lui fit les meilleurs yeux de chien battu qu'il possédait dans sa collection.

« Stiles… Tu vas me dire immédiatement dans quoi tu m'as embarqué !

-Ok ok ! Mon vrai groupe préféré c'est Linkin Park. Un groupe de métal-rap. Ils sont trooop bien, hein ?

-Tu m'as emmené voir du métal-rap…. Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

-Non !

-ALORS POURQUOI ?

-Il y a environ deux mois...-

-Ne pars pas dans un monologue, tu m'entends ?! Fais cours, simple, net et précis !

-D'ACCORD ! J'ai vu y'a deux mois un sketch français créé par Palmashow et…

-Quel est le rapport entre ce sketch et notre concert, Stiles ?

-Laisse-moi finir ! DONC ! J'ai vu ce sketch, et tout le long, il n'y a qu'une seule chute, qui malgré ça, reste hilarante. Je voulais voir si ça marchait.

-Et ça marche ?!

-Bah attend j'ai pas encore testé ! »

Stiles, qui fixait ses pieds devenus fortement intéressants depuis le début de son explication, accrocha alors ses yeux à ceux de l'ex-alpha. Ils s'observèrent comme cela durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Derek perde patience.

« Et ton discours ?! C'était quoi alors ton discours sur notre amour, comme quoi t'étais redevable et tout ça ?!

-C'était vrai !

-Alors pourquoi ?! Bon Dieu Stiles si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant, je te jure que je t'égorge-

-Avec tes dents, je sais ! »

L'humain prit une grande inspiration, et finalement, se lança.

« Derek… Tu connais le coup du « j'ai menti » ? »

Derek devint rouge. Rouge sang, rouge « pif de bourré », rouge tomate, n'importe quel rouge, mais tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre, c'était qu'il était énervé. Très, très, très énervé. Et c'est pourquoi on put voir Stiles Stilinski piquer un sprint pour le moins impressionnant malgré une foule de plus de 30 000 personnes, fuyant un homme ayant visiblement des envies de meurtre qui semblaient dirigées droit vers le fuyard et qui, malgré l'avance qu'avait l'hyperactif, le rattrapait à une vitesse hallucinante.


End file.
